Serve Your God
From Madeline's point of view. Hello, I'm Madeline, I am 54 and I used to live in a town in Ohio. There was a police station, a bar, a hospital and an arcade for the little ones. I remember our beloved church, a Christian church to be precise. The whole town would gather up on Sundays to preach to who else but God. I remember everybody, Nancy, Bob, David, Larry, and Isaac; there are more people, but I refuse to go in farther into it because they all bring back very painful memories. Our holy priest was Gerald Robinson, he was; as you say, "The best apple in the bunch." He was always a very nice man who would care to small children, animals and help others in need. Some say he was and angel sent down from above to cater to our small community. He had the voice that would echo through the church even after he was done speaking for about 5 whole minutes. Sometimes he would put his hard earned money into buying sweets and fruits for the children and elders in our town. But there was one man who he never really met eye to eye with, and that was Darrel, the town sheriff. They would always ramble about Darrel always getting drunk only after all the wine he always drank, "What do you expect me to do? Be a bore for the rest of my life?!" Darrel would shout, "You are getting drunk and frightening the children with your drunken actions!" Gerald would respond, "Look I know your wife has passed a short while ago, but that is NO excuse to get drunk every night of the the week!" Darrel would storm off every time after Gerald would mention Darrel's wife. They continued the bickering, but nobody would have the attention span to really notice it. But then all of a sudden Gerald would start to cease talking to most of us, refuse to to be social with his friends and even shout at the young ones. All he would do is take apart in the back of his home and just preach to who we hope is god. From Gerald's Point of View I loved the town, I loved the people, I loved the children. I loved it all, until I heard the voice...I was reading yet again another book about how god purges Satan. I drifted off to sleep in my leather chair when I had a nightmare. Satan had won against God... He ripped off one of his own horns and stabbed the already wounded divine being... I sat up straight awake on the floor when I heard the voice from above. It said, "My dearest Gerald, the residents of this fine village have been questioning your devotion to me! Tell me, is this true?" I had so many thoughts racing through my mind at this moment: Who is this? Can anyone else hear it? Am I being spoken to by the lord? Am I going insane? Could this be a joke? The voice yelled: "Answer,my child!" So, I very softly whispered to myself in a frightened tone "No." The voice spoke again. "Very good! As I said, the pawns in this village have been questioning your Loyalty! Prove them wrong in my name and you will redeem your place as a holy preacher to me! I said to myself: "Yes Lord." For the next few weeks I have become very paranoid and have started to do regretful actions that I am ashamed of, I almost broke out in tears when I watched 3 young children run away crying when I snapped and yelled at them. What is happening to me... From Madeline's Point of View Gerald has gotten worse. He has not left his house in a week. He has only stepped out to preach on Sunday; everybody was quiet and when Gerald went silent and went to another room, everyone was murmuring about him, when he came back he looked slightly thinner and everyone was dead silent for a whole minute. Then Darrel spoke. "Hey, what's been up with you? You haven't spoken to anyone in a week! What are you doing in your house? Are you planning something?" Gerald spoke in a hushed voice, "That sir, is none of your concern." Darrel stood up and thrusted his index finger at him. "By order of law it IS my concern" Gerald was just staring at Darrel, then he did a motion at me to open the door, I shook my head and he gave me an angry look. Then he just started to run. Since the door was not open, Darrel just tackled him down and half of the room gasped when we heard a large *SNAP* followed by an ear wrenching scream. Darrel rushed Gerald to the hospital, I was the only one who visited him in the hospital, I asked the nurse he is alright, "He has a cracked rib, he'll be good in about 2 weeks" she said. I let out a sigh of relief and asked if I could see him, "Errm, alright but very quickly. She entered me into the room and Gerald focused one eye on me he spoke in a cracked voice. "W-W-Why didn't you open the door?" I stayed in complete silence, he repeated himself 3 more times when I finally said "I couldn't" "Why not?" he said. "Why not?!" He shouted, he struggled to get out of the gurney still shouting "Why not?! Why not?! Why not?!" The nurse rushed in and grabbed me by the arm, I stared at him while being snatched out of the room. I hope the poor fellow is okay. After he was healed, he was taken to jail cell and Darrel further investigated his house, nothing came out of it so, Darrel had to release him. From Gerald's Point of View I remain paranoid of everyone, they all think wrong of me, do they think I have not done my job? Do they think that I would LIE about our holy lord!? How dare they, they have no right to question my devotion to God. I will sit here, and pray. It's Sunday, and I will be closely watching everyone. I have been preaching about the lord and I step into the back of the church for a moment and say to myself, "God please give me strength." I come back out and I see Madeline eyeing me suspiciously, I started to sweat like a pig then Darrel starts to speak "Hey whats been up with you? You haven't spoken to anyone in a week! What are you doing in your house? Are you planning something?" I tell him calmly that it's none of his concern. Then he points a finger and stares at me and says, "By order of law it IS my concern." I am terrorized right now when I see Madeline sitting by the door, I motion her to open it, but she shakes her head no. I am shocked, we have been very close ever since I welcomed her into this town. She...Betrayed me...I attempt to sprint out the door but giant Darrel tackles me, I could smell alcohol on his breath, then I felt a very sharp pain in my chest. And I blacked out. I wake up in the hospital and glance over at the x-rays, I have a cracked rib. When suddenly Madeline opens the door and enters. I try to ask her, "Why didn't you open the door?" No response, I ask again, "Why didn't you open the door." "I couldn't." She says. Why couldn't she... It was right there. "Why not?" "Why not?!" A nurse bursts in the room and pulls Madeline out, then she injects me with a strange liquid. I pass out. It's been 2 weeks and I have been moved into a cell, then about 5 hours later Darrel comes out and says "Alright, by law I must release you, but I'm watching you Gerald." I spat on him. "I'll ignore that..." He said. I rush to my house only to find my home has been trashed. I am frozen in shock... From Madeline's Point of View I don't really have much to say Gerald will not speak to me, is he mad at me? I bet he is angered at me for not opening the door. What was I supposed to do! I did not want to get thrown in a cell! But we are closest of friends. No, we were best friends. Now, he hates me and I have nothing to say now... From Gerald's Point of View I sit on my knees and for the second time, God spoke to me. "My child! They are all corrupted by sin! They have scolded, harmed and shunned a priest in our religion! All of them are unholy! I ask you one thing my child." "Yes lord, anything you desire!" I said. "Excellent! You must save all of these sinners before they become fully corrupted and unable to be purified. So I ask you. End them, sacrifice their lives for the safety of their souls! Do this my child, and I shall purify you and you may enter the land of the divines." I remained silent. For a whole 10 minutes. "Do you accept this offer my child?" The voice said. I-I accept your offer God... "Then, go. Sacrifice them to me in your name!" I sat there, until the darkness of night came. I walked out of my house and walked down to the police station. I could hear Darren in the supply room singing to himself. I snuck up to him, and grabbed his gun off of his holster, he turned around and I shot him. Right between the eyes. He was blown back with a force. "Go see your wife...Sinner" I said. I bent down and looted his baton and tazer. I looked around for supplies and found an axe. About 5 minutes passes and I heard a knock at the door "Darren are you alright? I heard a bang, what happened?" It was Isaac, I grabbed the keys off Deril and opened the door while standing behind it. Isaac slowly walked in, I slammed the door and swung the axe with my eyes shut, I missed. Isaac grabbed the axe from my hand and said "Gerald what the fuck are you doing!?" I held the tazer behind my back, and in a swift motion, I swung the tazer out and shot, Isaac fell to the ground twitching and sobbing. I swung the axe and heard a loud *crack* I didn't even look, I walked out of the room and down the street, I used the axe and slaughtered every single person in my town. All but Madeline I started walking forward to her house and, she spotted me, she walked up to me and asked "Oh my god! Are you alright? What happened!? Why are you drenched in blood!? I screamed "I'm sorry!" And shot her point blank between the eyes and started to cry. "Alright!" I said, sniffling, "Where is the light?!" Then the voice said, "Thank you." I shrieked at what I saw. "Oh god..Oh god no, no, no, no! Please help me! Someone NO!" From Madeline's Point of View As you can tell, I have just been shot. This may sound corny but, I have passed through the gates of heaven I was amazed at what I saw. It was a city, every building looked like clouds and had golden windows. And in the center was a solid gold fountain, There were children playing in the fountain, then I got closer and realized they were the youngsters from my neighborhood. I was exploring this magical place when I was stopped by a what looked like a person with wings. He said to me, "Hello Madeline!" I asked, "How do you know my name?" "Why I know everybody here! Now come on! Grab my hand, He wants to see you!" I grabbed his hand and was lifted into the air and taken to a temple, There, was a man sitting in a wooden chair, he said in a beautiful tone "Why hello there!" "Hello, who are you? Where am I?" I asked. "This may sound like a total shocker, but It is me, the Lord. And you are in heaven!" Said Him. I thought to myself I will sort THIS out later... But I must ask him. "Umm sir? Why was I shot?" The man said, "Ahh I saw that. Unfortunately your friend... has been deceived, and dragged to hell by the unholy angel that tried to take my throne, Lucifer. Who knows where your friend is now, but I can tell you this, not going to like it. Category:Demon/Devil